


Hades Is The True God

by melissa_table



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_table/pseuds/melissa_table
Summary: Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war, doesn't want to be immortal anymore. She wants to be down in the mortal world, where she can have freedom and do things her way. Her father, Zeus, finds out that she's trying to leave and tries to stop her in an unexpected way.





	Hades Is The True God

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first time posting one of my stories online so I'm kind of experimenting right now. Keep in mind that I wrote this when I was in the ninth grade so it might not be good... but I need to start somewhere, right? If this goes well I'll hopefully post this other story I'm writing about this k-pop idol... but I'll see.

Her name is Athena and she is the goddess of wisdom and war. She is one of the many children of Zeus, the god of lightning and thunder. She is one of the best goddesses you could ever meet. She is strong, and obviously wise.

“Athena,” her sister, Aphrodite, yelled from across the room, “come and help me hang this up!” 

She walked to Aphrodite’s room. She had to walk through multiple rooms and hallways to get to her destination. Her house was pretty big since she did live on Mount Olympus.

“I fooled you!” Aphrodite said as Athena walked in her room, “I knew you were going to come over here even though we obviously have servants to do this kind of stuff for us.”

“It’s not my fault I wanted to help my wonderful sister.”

“You have to loosen up a bit, sister. Helping people is not your job. We’re royalty! We don’t have to do these things for ourselves. If you want to do things yourself, then might as well live with all those peasant mortals. Remember, we’re immortals, not mortals. Mortals are super lame, they can die instantly.”

“Well I’d rather be a mortal and do things than being a immortal and sitting on my butt all day.”

Aphrodite had a look of disgust on her face, “Well, if that’s what you want, I’ll just treat you like a mortal.”

“That doesn’t seem fair, though,” Athena said, “all you’ll be doing is treating me like a slave.”

“Get out of my room, you filthy peasant,” she yelled, “you are not needed in my fabulous room!”

Athena stomped angrily out of Aphrodite’s room. 

“I’ll just become a mortal by leaving this world,” she said to herself. She went to her room and called her husband, Hephaestus.

Hephaestus quickly arrived and sat next to Athena, “I got your message,” he said, “do you really want to become a mortal?! It’s a big risk and you might get killed.”

“I’m sure about this, Hephaestus,” Athena said while rubbing his back, “but I need your help. I know you know how to get me to the mortal world. How do I leave this place?”

He stood up straight, “There’s a portal,” he said, “but it’s in the Underworld. You’ll have to try to get there by telling one of the giants to take you. Once you’re in the Underworld, you’ll find that there is going to be two separate doors. Always pick the door on the right. The left door takes you to Hades’ kingdom. Never pick the left door in the Underworld. It always takes you somewhere where you’ll be killed... I think Hades has something against left doors. It’s weird. Anyways, the right door has been set with traps. One wrong step and you’ll be dead within a minute.”

“How do I get to the Underworld? Do you know where the traps are set? What happens when I get through the right door? Will there be any of Hades’ minions? Do I need fire-resistant clothin-?”

“Whoa,” he said, “one question at a time. I only have one mouth.”

Athena stood up in frustration, “Well, can you answer at least some of them! I don’t want to die. I just want to become a mortal and be happy.”

“Okay, then. You’re not going to find anything but the portal in that room. It’s just set with a lot of traps. Be careful.”

“So how do I get to the Underworld?” she said with a confused look.

“This is going to sound odd but there’s an elevator. It’s in Zeus’ room. Good luck getting in there.”

Athena sat back down to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Please, be careful,” Hephaestus whispered in Athena’s ear. She stood back up and left the room.

Athena was walking down the hallway as she heard Aphrodite’s voice down the hall. She didn’t want Aphrodite to stop her so she hid in a closet. She heard another voice that was talking to her sister. It was a man’s voice and it sound very unfamiliar. She heard them pass by so she slowly opened the closet. 

She opened the door and she saw them turning the corner.Athena didn’t pay much attention to the strange since she was already focused on one thing. She closed the closet door and walked toward her father’s room. When Athena was about to put her hand on the door, she heard her sister call her name.

“Athena,” she said, “what are you doing? Father is not in there right now. He’s at dinner with our Mother. I think they’re in the second diner room.”

Athena tried to distract Aphrodite by changing the topic.

“The question we should be asking is: who was that guy you were walking with? I’ve never seen him around. Is he your new boyfriend?”

She laughed, “You know I don’t like to be tied down. I can be with whoever I want. I’m the goddess of beauty! He’s just a really good friend.”

“Oh, well then I guess since that’s cleared up now, you should go see him. Like now.”

Aphrodite nodded and started to walk away. She was about to turn a corner before she stopped and walked towards Athena again.

“Do you think I’m an idiot? I was asking why you were here. What are you doing? Tell me now before I tell Father you were snooping around his room.”

“Alright, fine,” I exclaimed, “I’m going to the mortal world. I want to become a mortal. I absolutely hate this place! I want to leave already! Hephaestus told me that there is an elevator that’ll take me to the Underworld and Hades has a portal that take me to the mortal world. It’s simple. I just need to leave now before Father comes back and sees me leaving. Please, Aphrodite, don’t say anything.”

“Are you crazy, Athena,” she shouted, “do you really want to become a mortal? You can’t do anything when you’re a mortal.”

Athena put her hand on her sister’s shoulder and looked into her eyes. Aphrodite seemed disappointed in her younger sister. 

She gave her sister one last hug and walked into her Father’s room. 

“There it is,” she whispered to herself. Athena walked towards the elevator. Before she was about to open the door she felt someone poke her back. She turned around and saw that Aphrodite seemed furious. She instantly punched her younger sister in the face.

Athena fell back but didn’t start to bleed. She felt a sharp pain in her nose and stood back up.

“Why did you do that, Aphrodite?” she exclaimed.

“I’m not going to let you leave, and this is the only way I could take you back to your room.”

“You tried to knock me out,” Athena shouted, starting to become even angrier than she already was.

“Sorry, sister,” Aphrodite said while trying to hit Athena again. She swung her arm but Athena blocked it. Athena then decided to hit her back.

“You don’t want to do this,” Athena said, “I am the goddess of war. I can kill you instantly.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Athena ran toward Aphrodite and tackled her. She was now on top of Aphrodite and started to hit her in the jaw repeatedly. Aphrodite was trying to fight back but her hands didn’t reach Athena’s face so she could try to choke her. 

Aphrodite’s eyes were starting to close when Athena realized what she was doing. She was about to kill her sister. She stopped hitting her and stood up, her hands full of blood. 

She was not moving. She was still on the floor, bleeding so badly that there was a puddle next to her face.

“I didn’t know goddesses can bleed that much,” Athena said to herself as she was pressing the button for the elevator. The elevator door opened and she walked in. As it was closing, she saw her sister starting to move in pain on the floor.

“I’m telling,” she finally said as the blood was still spewing from her nose. 

The door closed and Athena took a deep breath. She looked around the large elevator and noticed that there was only two buttons: one was to Mount Olympus, which she was in, and to the Underworld.

She pressed the Underworld button and felt the elevator shake. She was falling back and forth because it was rocking so much. 

After a few minutes she felt the elevator come to a hault. The doors slowly opened and she saw the two doors Hephaestus was talking about. 

“The right door,” Athena whispered to herself. She walked toward the right door and tried to open it. The door wouldn’t open so she assumed something was blocking the other side. She put all her weight into pushing the door open. She noticed it was slowly sliding open so she kept pushing. 

The door wasn’t entirely opened but she could fit her body through the little opening. When she got into the room it looked plain and boring. The only thing that caught her attention was a lever at the corner of the room.

“There’s no portal,” she thought, “did he lie to me? He didn’t say anything about a lever.”

She walked toward the lever and didn’t get hurt by anything.

“Traps my butt,” she said while she pulled the lever. The portal appeared next to where she was. Athena laughed because of how easy it was. She looked at the portal and saw the mortal world on the other side. Everyone was laughing and smiling and playing games with others. Athena was about to walk into it but she heard something behind her.

She turned around and saw Hades with his three-headed dog.

“Someone warned me you were leaving to the mortal world. What an idiotic decision,” Hades laughed.

“My choices shouldn’t bother anyone. Besides, who told you anyways?”

Hades walked closer to Athena, touching her soft face, “Aphrodite, your sister that you beat up, told your father and your father told me to stop you.”

“I didn’t know you and my father spoke to each other.”

“Well, my dear,” he said, “he only speaks to me when something that is going to affect him is going on in the Underworld. Which is rare since nothing interesting happens nowadays. Well, except for today since I’m going to see you die before you even get into that portal.”

“How am I going to die before I get into that portal? It’s only a foot away.”

Hades stood up straight and whistled. At first, Athena was confused because she didn’t know what he was whistling at, but then she remembered that Hades had brought his three-headed dog, Cerberus. The dog came out from the corner and tried to scratch Athena, but she jumped out of the way. She grabbed a sword that was randomly on the floor and hit Cerberus with it. The dog winced but still kept attacking. 

“If I keep hitting it, then it’ll soon become weak and I can rip off one head at a time.” Athena thought to herself.

She kept hitting Cerberus and he soon became weak. He fell on the ground and laid there for a second before Athena realized it was her chance to kill it. She ran towards the dog, jumped, and put the sword straight into one of Cerberus’ heads. She kept stabbing it until she noticed that the head stopped struggling. She did the same to the middle head and it died faster than the first one. At this pace, she could kill Cerberus within five minutes. 

Before she was about to behead the last one she felt the body start to struggle. It was moving around and it made Athens fall on the ground. The Cerberus’ head was dripping blood but he didn’t mind. He had one mission, and that was to kill Athena. 

Cerberus was on top of Athena and was about to bite her when she quickly grabbed her sword and jabbed it in his mouth. She wiggled it around and felt blood squirt all over her face and into her mouth. The blood tasted like iron.

Cerberus’ body fell on Athena’s body so she had to push it off.

“Oh well,” Hades said, “since you killed Cerberus, that means he was weak. I don’t need a weak animal on my team. I’ll just kill you myself.”

Hades stood up and cracked his neck to make himself look tough. He summoned flames through his hands and threw some at Athena. She tried to block them but she wasn’t fast enough and got hit in the leg with one. She fell on the ground and yelled in pain. She tried to get back up and was successful. 

Athena grabbed her sword and limped towards Hades. He was teasing her by running back and forth around the room. Athena couldn’t catch up since she had hurt her leg. She didn’t know what to do but to throw her sword.

Her sword punctured his skin where his heart should be. The sword made him fall back, but not die.

He laughed as he was getting up and took the sword out of his skin.

“I have no heart,” he said, “I’m the god of the Underworld. I’ve been dead for centuries.”

He held the sword and threw it back at Athena. It hit her in the stomach. She collapsed onto the floor and started to tear up. 

“I thought you were going to be so much harder to fight,” Hades said as he was walking towards Athena’s body. He took the sword out of her stomach and started to stab her. He was stabbing her body repeatedly until he knew she was gone. Her body relaxed and he then knew that he had killed her. 

He dropped the sword and walked to the exit.

“Piece of cake,” he said as he shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I see you've reached the end. I hope you guys liked it and I'm open to any kind of comments. It doesn't matter if you're talking shit just send it anyway...


End file.
